Mo Dao Zu Shi (魔道祖师): Chaste (Lan XiChen x Lan WangJi x Wei WuXian)
by Flagfish
Summary: Lan XiChen devotes some time to instruct his brother on how to be gentler with his lover in bed. Lan XiChen x Lan WangJi x Wei WuXian; Wei WuXian x Lan WangJi; A tiny bit of Jin GuangYao x Lan XiChen (implied). Graphic M/M sex, including brother/brother. I'm not at all certain if there's much of a following for Mo Dao Zu Shi on this site! (魔道祖师, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation)
1. Chapter 1

"Brother," Lan WangJi said; "how's the temperature now?"

In the dim light of the lanterns, Lan XiChen reached to take a small wooden bowl from WangJi, he tentatively slid his fingers along the smooth edges and appeared momentarily introspective; "This should do it," he smiled.

On the mat before them they had Wei WuXian, lain on his front and partly invested in reading a novel, clearly very bored. _Naked as the day he was born._

"That took you lot forever," he complained; "I was about to get dressed and hop on outside."

For a moment, he half-expected some comment out of WangJi about how _going outside past curfew was forbidden,_ but it never came; he was growing much more lenient these days.

With mild curiosity he put his novel aside and leaned over to have a look of the bowl; both brothers watched while he dipped his finger experimentally into the oil as to get a feel of its consistency and temperature. "You know," he said; "we could have just used scented bath oils, that always worked great when I used them on myself."

Lan XiChen laughed politely into one hand while he noticed the subtle flush on his brother's cheeks; without shame he replied, "I think you'll find that this recipe feels nicer than the bath oils. Brother, help me get this ready."

Meanwhile, clearly Wei WuXian wasn't about to make this easy on either of them; in the past months he'd come to understand exactly the sort of impact he had on WangJi, and he practically lived for the thrill of getting him frustrated. Entirely unashamed of his nudity, he got into a scandalous pose— one he imagined might be featured in a pornographic novel involving _cut-sleeves,_ if he'd ever properly looked through one.

"_You know you want this, HanGuang-Jun,"_ he said in his best approximation of feigned seduction; "_No woman can resist me, and now you can't resist me either."_

For a moment, he could just barely detect the slightest hint of agitation on WangJi's face when his eyebrows twitched— but as much as he enjoyed riling him up, for once he couldn't help a certain sense of guilt. "I'm sorry," he laughed good-naturedly. "I was only teasing— _you know you're the only one for me."_

All the while, Lan XiChen watched with infinite patience, he waited for them to be finished and then smiled at Wei WuXian; "Young Master Wei," he said. "How would you like to be positioned for this?"

At his side, Lan WangJi appeared perfectly composed, _but Wei WuXian knew better; _WangJi could just barely hold back, he knew, he was utterly prepared to ravage him. Wei Wuxian had half a mind to get into the most profane position imaginable, just to mess with him. He hadn't expected that, of his own accord, Lan WangJi would say clearly and calmly, "He should get on his hands and knees, with his behind facing us."

At that, for some seconds Wei WuXian regarded him in mute astonishment, and at last he burst into laughter; "I bet you'd like that…!" he snickered. "You love seeing me that way, you're really so dirty!"

Within moments he'd assumed the position and wiggled his hips a bit before deliberately reaching back to strike his own behind; "_Y'like that?"_ he asked, and then he rapidly switched to a shrill-voiced imitation of a coy maiden. "_HanGuang-Jun,"_ he pouted comically; "_be gentle with me, won't you?"_

Under any other circumstances, Lan WangJi might have been annoyed by his obnoxious jokes, but at the moment indeed he was transfixed; while his expression remained impassive, Lan XiChen could tell through subtle nuances that he was inwardly fighting for self-restraint. XiChen turned his gaze from his brother and toward the obscene way in which Wei WuXian had positioned himself, and he couldn't help a small, nostalgic sigh.

_Moments like these, he really missed Lianfang-Zun._

"WangJi," he said amicably; "come here."

He directed his brother to come closer while they set the bowl aside, and then he took some moments to have a closer inspection of Wei WuXian; after a bit of scrutiny he spoke introspectively to Lan WangJi. "Just here," he said while sliding one digit carefully over the small entrance; "Brother, you need to be gentler." After turning his attention back to Wei WuXian he shook his head; "You've taken a lot of abuse here, haven't you?"

"It's fine," came the reply; "I like it when HanGuang-Jun—"

His voice dissipated to nothing when there came an absolutely divine sensation; silent swears issued from him while he hung forth his head, and he muttered, "_Do that again…!"_

Just behind him, Lan XiChen withdrew where he'd been carefully lapping at his entrance with his tongue; "WangJi," he said while prompting him closer. "Do it to him the way I showed you."

With complete dutiful attention Lan WangJi went on to do as he'd been instructed, and at that Wei WuXian really came apart; his arms gave way and he gripped uselessly at the mat with both hands while he couldn't help pressing back against Lan WangJi. At first he could barely form coherent words, but before long he was swearing eternal devotion to him and promising he'd do anything he wanted, for the rest of all eternity, _if only he kept that up._

And Lan WangJi loved it about as much, XiChen could tell, _for a moment it took him back to a time at Koi Tower, when…_

"_Bloody hell," _Wei WuXian muttered hoarsely; "_we should've been doing this ages ago… can you get it farther in?"_

Lan WangJi hardly needed prompting; his hands pressed into the flesh of Wei WuXian's behind without any of his usual regal grace, while loud, profane sounds issued from where he had at him relentlessly. Beneath Wei WuXian his cock glittered wetly with fluid, which streamed forth to the mat beneath; he couldn't help getting one hand on himself and began to stroke, but soon Lang WangJi's hand came on his wrist.

Still out of breath, Wei WuXian regarded him from over one shoulder, his eyes glistening with desperation; "H…hey," he laughed. "Come on, you can't expect me to ignore it...?"

However, not a word came in reply, and the hand still hadn't released his wrist; Wei WuXian's gaze turned to Lan XiChen instead, but no help came from him either. Instead, he merely looked on with quiet introspection, a small smile on his lips; "I wonder…" he said softly. He suspected that, in truth, even Wei WuXian actually liked having to wait to be touched there.

After some time at last he asked WangJi to pause, and observed while he carefully withdrew from where he'd been lapping at Wei WuXian; glittering streamlets of fluid adhered from WangJi's lips to the small entrance as XiChen reached forth to kiss him. "You're doing so well, brother," he said with a kind grin; "I think he's really going to like this."

While Wei WuXian watched them from over his shoulder he couldn't help reaching back to touch his own entrance experimentally; WangJi had got him so slick that his finger slipped in without much resistance, and he'd got aroused enough that he couldn't help sliding it farther in. However, even without breaking the kiss with XiChen, WangJi reached forth to get one hand on Wei WuXian's wrist again as to stop him from touching himself. Gradually, when at last the brothers turned their attention to what Wei WuXian had been doing, Lan WangJi felt his ears go hot.

Even Lan XiChen gave a quiet laugh; "He does look good doing that, doesn't he?" he asked.

Now Wei WuXian snickered, even while his voice came with audible arousal; "You like this, do you?" he asked, where clearly the question was directed at Lan WangJi. He managed to wrestle his hand loose from his hold and then deliberately slipped the digit farther inside himself, with full intention to make it seem as obscene as possible.

"_Oh, HanGuang-Jun,"_ he crooned in a ridiculous impression of timid impatience; "_I wish it was your gargantuan cock inside me, and not just my finger…"_

But any attempt at jokes fell completely flat, _because he really did look bloody good doing it._

That was about it for self-restraint; without a word Lan WangJi's aristocratic fingers went for the binds of his own robes, and he was partway to getting them unraveled when XiChen's hand came on _his_ wrist. At that, WangJi paused his ministrations; very slowly, his gaze moved toward his brother, who was all smiles and amicable grace. XiChen shook his head; "Not yet," he said kindly.

_(On to Chapter 2)_

XX

A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying this fandom (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the publish date on the fic ^^ ) I don't mind at all if you're new to it or to RPing; if English isn't your first language; if you're a little shy; or if you haven't RPd canon characters before. I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me either via PM or through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The oil in the bowl had cooled a bit by then, but it still was warm enough to feel comfortable to the touch; Lan XiChen asked WangJi to hold the container while he proceeded to dip his index finger into the liquid. It emerged slick and glistening, he directed WangJi's attention to where he went on to slide just the tip against Wei WuXian's entrance; he went about it very slowly, Lan WangJi watched as the oil streamed from the slender digit and down along the perineum beneath.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" XiChen asked with a smile, but he didn't expect a response; low, wet sounds issued while his finger slid farther inside, and where Wei WuXian had all manner of smart comments prepared, they remained uselessly lodged at his throat when he succumbed instead to XiChen's ministrations. His head remained helplessly laid on his crossed arms while his thighs trembled despite him, by then far past the point of aching arousal; he was aware he'd got the mat slick with fluid beneath him and badly desired to touch himself.

Meanwhile, at XiChen's side Lan WangJi continued to watch with perfect composure, but Wei WuXian's state of desperation hadn't escaped him; Lan XiChen knew how much his brother was holding back, that he probably fancied gripping Wei WuXian and feasting on him until he'd got his cock completely cleaned. He didn't intend to torment him this way, and ultimately he turned to him while gradually allowing his finger to slip out from inside Wei WuXian; "Let's have you help me a bit," he said, he indicated the bowl and Lan WangJi went on to dip his finger in the oil as well, before the two proceeded to bring their fingers toward Wei WuXian together.

"I think he's ready for two," Lan XiChen said, he could see WangJi flush just a little while they both slid the digits inside; at that, he turned to him with a smile and said, "He's so hot inside, isn't he? _It really feels so nice."_

At this point Wei WuXian couldn't help his voice, he let a quiet moan and despite himself pressed his hips back against them; "_Shh…"_ Lan XiChen mouthed, with his free hand he gently caressed the smooth curve of his behind. "You want WangJi, don't you?" he asked; he proceeded to stroke him carefully from the inside. "_Just here?"_

In response there came only muffled whimpers and incoherent swears, Lan XiChen turned to WangJi and said, "Stroke him, right here— be gentle."

Soon they both went on to do so, and XiChen appeared pleased with his brother's ministrations; he told him as much and proceeded to kiss him encouragingly while they continued, as though to tide him over while he was made to wait.

In truth the two worked quite well together, they went about it with subtle grace that was intrinsic to them both, and before long they'd got him prepared enough that Wei WuXian was helplessly pressing back against their fingers without shame; he even reached back and got one hand on Lan WangJi's wrist, and then began to press his hand harder against himself, he was on about how _he badly wanted more,_ _and he knew that HanGuang-Jun could give it to him._

However, that time Lan WangJi remembered his self-restraint; he allowed Wei WuXian to make use of his wrist, but ultimately looked to his brother for further instruction. Lan XiChen gave a small laugh, he calmly asked Wei WuXian to let go and promised that it won't be too much longer. At last he and WangJi went on to slide their fingers out from inside him, they emerged glittering wet and trailed slick streamlets in their wake, XiChen proceeded to slide the tip of his finger along the glistening entrance.

"Doesn't it look good?" he asked; "I think you'll both find that it feels much nicer this way."

By then, Wei WuXian could no longer resist it; without a second thought he reached back to touch himself, and slid two digits readily inside. He was almost surprised by how easily they slipped in, and he had to admit that it _did_ feel very nice— to the point where he couldn't help playing with himself this way. Wet, profane sounds issued forth where he had at himself, and he was breathlessly muttering to Lan WangJi to _get on with it already and quit messing with him._

_How is it,_ he wondered, _that lately it feels like he's always the one teasing me, instead of the other way around…?_

But in truth, at that moment Lan WangJi felt about an equal amount of torment: his gaze was transfixed by the frightfully obscene way that Wei WuXian had at himself, until at last he could take it no longer. The crisp strike of his hand gripping Wei WuXian's wrist resounded distinctly through the room when he reached forth to stop him, and then he forcibly tugged his hand away; in fact, he tugged his wrist hard enough to pull Wei WuXian upright while still on his knees, and then with a skilled maneuver he got him turned around to face him.

For some seconds they regarded each other hungrily before Lan WangJi seized his mouth, they stumbled in place and might have knocked over the bowl if Lan XiChen hadn't rapidly moved it away; they kissed with impatient desperation and after the fact remained forehead to forehead, visibly famished, clearly not finished with each other yet. Then, without removing his eyes from him, Lan WangJi tugged Wei WuXian's wrist closer to himself again; he got his fingers in his mouth and slid them in all the way, far as they'd go, and had at them in a way that had Wei WuXian tremble with arousal.

Soon they were kissing messily over his fingers and began reaching with mutual frustration for the binds of Lan WangJi's robes; it was only belatedly that Lan WangJi met his brother's gaze from over Wei WuXian's shoulder, and slowly understanding set in. He paused where he'd been partway to disrobing and let out a quiet sigh, aware that he was meant to spend this time learning from his brother, and not simply messing around.

When Wei WuXian realized that Lang WangJi had stopped, he gave a loud moan of discontentment and sputtered, "You have got to be kidding me… are we seriously stopping here…?!"

Some distance away Lan XiChen gave a kind smile; "I know you're feeling frustrated, Young Master Wei. But I think you'll find that it'll be well worth the wait."

_This entire sect is such a pain,_ Wei WuXian thought; _it's like everything has to be done in the most aggravating way imaginable._

He observed while Lan XiChen guided WangJi to lie down on his back and began carefully unraveling the ties of his robes, and soon this had his interest without doubt; Lan WangJi's body was beautiful, he was built like a perfect jade sculpture, and Wei WuXian couldn't help tracing the immaculate lines of his lean form. After Lan XiChen had got him completely disrobed he asked Wei WuXian to climb over him, such that he was straddled over his chest and facing his hips; naturally there came no resistance there, and after doing so, without being prompted Wei WuXian got both hands on Lan WangJi's cock. It was a thing of beauty all its own and he felt his mouth water at the sight of it.

No reprimands or warnings came from Lan XiChen that time, so without further preamble Wei WuXian got the hard member in his mouth, he gave a moan of approval while starting to have at him like he were starved; _I've wanted this so badly,_ he thought. _He really tastes so nice…_

Lan WangJi, who had been fighting admirably for composure, could no longer restrain himself when he felt Wei WuXian begin to lap at him; at once his hands came on Wei WuXian's hips and he pressed him down farther toward himself, until he got his cock in his mouth as well. By then Wei WuXian's member was completely slick from when they had got him ready before; the liquid trailed messily over Lan WangJi's lips and got him wet all over before at last he managed to get it in his mouth, and as he had at him impatiently he reached up to slide two digits inside him as well.

Wei WuXian's voice came muffled against the member in his mouth, he had lost any pretense of grace and was now profanely fucking himself on Lan WangJi's fingers; he'd become so desperately invested in what he was doing that he'd been taken by surprise when there came on his shoulder Lan XiChen's gentle touch. Very slowly he turned to look at him from in-between disheveled strands of hair, his lips still red and raw with exertion.

"Young Master Wei," XiChen said; "Would you like to try it now?"

_(On to Chapter 3)_

XX

A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying this fandom (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the publish date on the fic ^^ ) I don't mind at all if you're new to it or to RPing; if English isn't your first language; if you're a little shy; or if you haven't RPd canon characters before. I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me either via PM or through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

For several seconds Wei WuXian stilled; _Would he like to try it...? He'd wanted to try it all evening…!_

Before his face rogue strands of hair trembled with the expiration of his breath, his lips glistened wetly where he'd been having at Lan WangJi moments earlier; gradually he rose to his knees and tried to glimpse WangJi from over one shoulder, he found that his thighs shivered a bit when he began to turn around.

"_Easy…"_ came Lan XiChen's gentle voice, he helped steady him while he turned around to face Lan WangJi, and once Wei WuXian got a look of him he went curiously still; _in that moment he was the Yiling Patriarch through and through,_ his expression went unreadable, and then very slowly he bent closer toward him.

"_Look at you,"_ he murmured, his mouth bent in an ominous grin while his canines glinted in the low light of the lanterns; beneath him WangJi's handsome face was an utter mess, his lips and chin were slick all over. Wei WuXian brushed back Lan WangJi's hair and then slid the back of one hand gingerly against his white cheek. "HanGuang-Jun," he said; "when did you get so _dirty…?"_

He leaned very close so his lips moved just at the delicate shell of WangJi's ear, his breath issued humid and hot when he mouthed, "You wanna _fuck_ me?"

There sounded from Lan WangJi an unmistakable note of frustration, his hands came on Wei WuXian's face and he hungrily seized his mouth; he kissed him so hard that Wei WuXian's fingers clawed on the surface of the mat, roughly enough to leave marks.

Careful not to disturb them, Lan XiChen made his way to just behind the two, he inspected them briefly before reaching for the oil again; his hand came gently on Lan WangJi's thigh and he caressed him just a little, as in a calming gesture. He was quite ready in that moment, he could tell, WangJi's cock was hard and insistent as it pressed against the curve of Wei WuXian's behind, where transparent rivulets streamed hotly down from the head; Lan XiChen reached forth and gingerly took him in his mouth, he continued to stroke his thigh lightly as to soothe him before ultimately allowing the hard member back out.

He could feel him tremble subtly in response and continued to speak to him softly, he reached all the while for the oil and began to slicken WangJi's cock— _and baby brother certainly liked that; _without any of his usual restraint WangJi's voice came in a muffled whimper against Wei WuXian's mouth, despite him he couldn't help pressing into his brother's hands.

"_Shh…"_ Lan XiChen murmured. "It's all right; just a bit of oil to get you ready."

He could feel him relax a little after that, but WangJi never really calmed down— _and this utterly fascinated Wei WuXian. _For some seconds he watched Lan WangJi's expression, how thoroughly he'd succumbed to whatever XiChen had been doing, and he completely loved him in that moment; "_Lan Zhan,"_ he whispered. "_If you're not careful, I'll devour you alive."_

He leaned forth to run his tongue slowly along his lips, and meanwhile he reached back blindly to take Lan WangJi's member in his hand; at last XiChen released it to him and Wei WuXian couldn't help stroking it several times. "_Is this what got you so worked up?"_ he murmured. "_Look how slick and messy you are."_

He leaned very close, until his breath ghosted just at Lan WangJi's ear; "_Just wait till you're in me."_

At that, finally he pressed WangJi's cock inside, _and fuck all if that didn't feel fantastic; _as by impulse Lan WangJi's back arched from the mat, Wei WuXian's voice came muffled at the crook of his neck and after that neither of them could find restraint. Whatever intent they might have had to go slowly was then long forgotten as there issued a graceless scramble of limbs, the profane sound of flesh striking wetly on flesh echoed crisply through the expanse of the room; even Lan XiChen couldn't turn his gaze away, _they really did look very nice together._

For some seconds an old memory flashed through his mind of a hot summer day, at the banks of the lake at Lanling… _how long had it been since…_

As though Lan WangJi understood, his hand gripped Lan XiChen's even while still he was having relentlessly at Wei WuXian; the long digits of his hand wove in his with a firm, reassuring hold, while his other arm remained securely around Wei WuXian. Without a thought Lan XiChen's hand tightened in his brother's, a gentle smile formed on his lips.

_Little brother,_ he thought tenderly; _not worried for me, are you?_

He proceeded to take his place just behind Lan WangJi and allowed him to lay his head in his lap, where he softly caressed the damp strands of hair from his temples; he felt the impulse of every strike, raw and primal while the two had at one another, Wei WuXian reached between him and Lan WangJi to take hold of his own cock but WangJi slapped his hand away. Wei WuXian swore at him, and the words descended on WangJi like shimmers of silver and gold, like a secret love confession, he reached forth to take his member in his own hand instead; from where he was sat Lan XiChen leaned down to carefully kiss WangJi's forehead, he whispered, "_You're close, brother, aren't you?"_

His hair pulsed with the impact of their strikes and he continued gently to urge them on while they clung to one another with impatient desperation; soon both Lan XiChen and Wei WuXian were aware that WangJi was at the verge of climax, they spoke to him mutually, with fond, nurturing tones, Wei WuXian kissed him everywhere on his face while he was hoarse and short of breath.

"_There you are,"_ Lan XiChen whispered, WangJi's hold on Wei WuXian tightened, and where he might have tried to keep his voice low it came nevertheless in the sweetest and most fragile sound, chaste despite everything, despite the unbridled desire and strength of which he was capable; he remained where he was for some time, spent and exhausted, with one hand loosely twined in Lan XiChen's, and the other still around Wei WuXian's member.

While Lan XiChen softly brushed the hair from his forehead and waited for him to recover Wei WuXian regarded Lan WangJi blankly; he gave a small frown and ultimately flicked his fingers against his face. At that Lan WangJi's eyes opened moodily, he still was catching his breath while his gaze narrowed with subtle annoyance.

"What about me?" Wei WuXian asked; "You had best not—"

The words hardly left his lips before Lan WangJi seized him, and in one elegant maneuver he got Wei WuXian on his back on the mat; cold, light-colored eyes stared down at him while no words issued forth, and Wei WuXian couldn't help a nervous little laugh. "H…hey…" he smiled badly; "That is, if you need to rest a bit first…"

"_That won't be necessary,"_ came the reply.

_(On to Chapter 4)_

XX

A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying this fandom (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the publish date on the fic ^^ ) I don't mind at all if you're new to it or to RPing; if English isn't your first language; if you're a little shy; or if you haven't RPd canon characters before. I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me either via PM or through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

There came from Lan WangJi initiative for which Wei WuXian hadn't accounted; he suspected that now that WangJi had got him on his back he would hold him down and ravage him, but it seemed he had other plans. Instead, he got both hands on him and proceeded to bend him nearly in half, so that Wei WuXian was lain on his back with his legs strewn over his face; _it was a terribly obscene position._

Wei WuXian might have flushed a little, but the gesture had caught him so much by surprise that beyond all else he was stunned; "_Oi…!"_ he muttered with a nervous laugh, "Take it easy, what are you…?"

From where he held Wei WuXian in place Lan WangJi met his brother's eyes, soon XiChen joined him from Wei WuXian's other side; they both had a close, introspective look of just how messy WangJi had got him. Beneath them Wei WuXian's behind was red and raw from the impact of the strikes, his entrance was slick all over and his cock appeared flushed and rigid; fluid streamed hotly from its tip and down unto his own abdomen. _He truly seemed good enough to eat._

"_Look how well you've done, brother,"_ XiChen said affectionately; he smiled to himself while reaching down for closer inspection. WangJi watched while he went on to slide two digits in past the slick entrance, wet sounds issued forth while he pressed them in all the way; "He must have felt very nice inside," XiChen said.

Beneath them Wei WuXian trembled in response, his toes curled where his feet hung suspended and he tried uselessly to stifle his voice; he wondered if he might reach to take hold of his cock without Lan WangJi noticing.

However, he hadn't quite managed to do so before Lan XiChen began with practiced gentleness to urge the fluid out from inside him, it made him shiver all over; WangJi watched while it trailed glittering down his thighs, at last he couldn't help but reach down to lap at it. He had possessively at his skin and after he'd cleaned off the rivulets he went on to have at Lan XiChen's fingers.

XiChen had barely got the digits out from inside Wei WuXian when Lan WangJi proceeded to take them in his mouth, they streamed wetly all over and got his lips and chin messy; at that Lan XiChen gently got his other hand in WangJi's hair, he brushed it back with nurturing fondness and gave encouraging little remarks. "_You're very hungry, aren't you, brother?"_ he asked; "Go easy on him, he's still just so sensitive…"

By the time Lan WangJi had got his tongue inside him Wei WuXian could no longer hold back his voice, it came muffled against the palm of his hand and Lan XiChen tried gently to caress his thigh as to calm him down; before long both XiChen and WangJi were having at his entrance, they lapped at him till they got all the fluid cleaned and then they kissed messily just above him. Watching them at it was almost too much, at last Wei WuXian got one hand on his cock and stroked himself until the inevitable moment when he would be made to stop.

By then his member was practically soaking, he'd got his abdomen messy and became so aroused that he felt determined to finish; naturally however the brothers had noticed, they turned their eyes down from where they still had at each other's lips, and it was Lan XiChen this time who prompted Wei WuXian to stop touching himself.

He was kinder about it than WangJi had been, and carefully took the hard member in his mouth instead; at that Lan WangJi paused where he'd been lapping at Wei WuXian's entrance, he gazed at his brother blankly with just the slightest flush at the tips of his ears. Ultimately XiChen allowed the member out from between his lips, he regarded WangJi as though he were deep in thought; "I wonder," he said. "Brother, do you suppose he would last long enough to give it to you?"

Lan WangJi remained quiet for a long time; he might not have replied at all, but finally Wei WuXian spoke. "_Please…!"_ he said hoarsely; "_ZeWu-Jun, please let me do it! I've wanted to do it to him so badly…!"_

At that Lan XiChen turned to WangJi with a smile; "What do you think?" he asked. "In truth I do suspect you'd like it."

WangJi regarded his brother for some seconds before turning his head aside haughtily; "He won't last," he replied. "He's practically at his limit as it is."

"_No…!"_ Wei WuXian's voice came breathless when he interjected; "_Lan Zhan, I can last long enough, you'll see—"_

It was a complete lie; even while he spoke he felt himself very close to climax, but the prospect of _giving it to HanGuang-Jun_ was too delicious to resist. He'd just have to make himself hold back, somehow…

There passed several moments where Lan WangJi appeared deep in thought, and regardless of whether he believed him at last he nodded to XiChen; without a word he began helping Wei WuXian back into a lying position, and then he proceeded to reach for the bowl and rose to his feet. Wei WuXian stared at him while he started to stretch from the stifled position in which he'd been held; "Hey, wait up…!" he called. "Not finished yet, are you? Where are you going?"

Lan WangJi stilled where he'd been part of the way to another portion of the room; without turning around he replied, "You're going to need more oil, aren't you?"

For some seconds Wei WuXian stared mutely; then an enormous grin spread on his face, he gave a chuckle of enjoyment and hopped boyishly to his feet, suddenly filled with renewed energy. "_HanGuang-Jun…!"_ he called; there came the sound of his bare feet on the wooden floorboards while he trotted toward him, he threw his arms around Lan WangJi from behind and smiled toothily while tightly embracing him.

"_I'm gonna take such good care of you…!" _he laughed; "You're gonna love it, I promise! I swear, you won't regret this!"

From WangJi there came no reply; however, where Wei WuXian couldn't see there was just the subtlest hint of a smile at his lips.

_(On to Chapter 5)_

XX

A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying this fandom (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the publish date on the fic ^^ ) I don't mind at all if you're new to it or to RPing; if English isn't your first language; if you're a little shy; or if you haven't RPd canon characters before. I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me either via PM or through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Wei WuXian was in brilliant spirits; he couldn't get over the immense affection that consumed him and had resolved himself to try delaying climax as long as possible. "_HanGuang-Jun…!" _he grinned enthusiastically while guiding WangJi unto his back; "Isn't this exciting? It'll be both our first time like this…!"

He reached down to kiss him and then fondly buried his face in the crook of his neck; "_I'm gonna do such naughty things to you! _Now it's time for revenge! I'll finally get you back for all those times you've pounded me senseless—"

He paused when there came Lan XiChen's touch on his shoulder; "Young Master Wei," XiChen said in his usual kind manner; "please remember that you ought to be _gentle."_

"What?" Wei WuXian blinked; "You're joking, right? _No way, HanGuang-Jun is absolutely about to get it rough, he's had this a long time coming—_"

However, another look from XiChen ultimately had him concede, and he slumped against Lan WangJi in defeat; "You lucked out this time," he said. "Guess I'll just have to completely obliterate you another day."

He'd expected WangJi to chastise him, but instead he merely nodded in agreement— like he wasn't at all bothered by the prospect of being _completely obliterated._ Either way, though, soon Wei WuXian couldn't help brightening again regardless— because here at last he was about to _give it to HanGuang-Jun,_ and it was going to be amazing no matter how they went about it.

On remembering this he couldn't resist throwing his arms around Lan WangJi, he started kissing him everywhere on his face and neck, his voice came muffled on his skin when he spoke; "You're so cute like this…!" he said. "How should we do it? You wanna get on all fours like I did? Or should we maybe have you on your back? _No matter how I envision it, you'd definitely look adorable!_"

"I think I may have an idea," Lan XiChen said; he rose to his feet and walked to another part of the room, and soon he returned with a small cushion, which he placed in his lap after sitting back down. He met Lan WangJi's gaze and prompted him to come closer, then guided him to lie down on his front with his hips over the pillow; this had Wei WuXian's interest straight away, because it turned out that this position had very nicely accentuated the smooth curve of WangJi's behind.

Wei WuXian approached the other two and grinned while getting both hands on him there, and hummed appreciatively as he kneaded the flesh; "HanGuang-Jun…!" he smiled. "You have such a perfect and sexy butt…!" At that he leaned down and laid his head just over WangJi's rear, and then sighed in contentment; "Wouldn't you say so, ZeWu-Jun? I could just lie down like this all day."

From where he was sat Lan XiChen could see his brother flush just a little, but he could tell he didn't _dislike_ it; Wei WuXian went on to nip WangJi's behind very lightly, and finally he proceeded to tug the flesh gently apart. Now Lan XiChen helped him with this, he stroked WangJi's back a bit as well as to soothe him while he continued to look on; at last Wei WuXian brightened, he thought that WangJi looked incredible in that moment, he gave a chuckle and reached carefully to run one digit over the small entrance.

"_Look at this cute little thing,"_ he said; "_Lan Zhan, you're so virginal, makes me wanna eat you up."_

Lan XiChen had to smile as well, he couldn't help but agree that his brother really did look very cute; he continued to hold his behind parted while Wei WuXian leaned in and lapped at WangJi's entrance experimentally. At that WangJi gave an audible intake of breath, which pleased Wei WuXian tremendously; "Y'like that?" he snickered. "Want me to do that some more?"

Unexpectedly, WangJi actually spoke up; "Please," he said. "Do that a bit more."

Now Wei WuXian's entire face came alight; "_HanGuang-Jun…!"_ he laughed. "You really liked it? _Want me to eat you out all night?"_

He knew that the words would make him flush, without further hesitation he gripped WangJi's behind with both hands and proceeded to lap at his entrance ravenously, deliberately in the most profane way imaginable; _he badly wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to see his perfect composure begin to crumble. _And in truth WangJi could not hold back, he had one hand over his mouth and was uselessly trying to stifle himself; for this Wei WuXian absolutely loved him, he remembered how good it had felt when the others did this to him, and had every intention to make WangJi come apart.

What's more, the awareness that he'd somehow managed to get him in this state was tremendously flattering, if he'd known in advance how much they'd both like this then indeed he'd have wanted to try it ages ago; all the while XiChen observed his brother's reaction, he got one hand in his hair and was softly caressing him, at last he leaned forth and gently kissed his lips. "He's taking good care of you, isn't he?" XiChen murmured; "He really is very fond of you."

After that his attention turned to what Wei WuXian was doing, he gave him encouraging little remarks and when finally he withdrew XiChen couldn't help grinning at him; "That was very nice," he told him honestly. "_You're both doing so well."_

"I really could do it to him all night," Wei WuXian replied; "every part of him tastes brilliant." He glanced down at WangJi and went on to absently stroke the slick entrance with his fingers; "I've really turned into a proper cut-sleeve, haven't I," he chuckled. "But I guess it can't be helped, _I badly want to do him, just here."_

He'd been about to say more, but at once Lan WangJi's hand came on his wrist, he tugged him hard toward himself and hungrily seized his mouth; Wei WuXian was taken completely by surprise, he stumbled a bit and managed partly to steady himself before WangJi was kissing him within an inch of his life. Without breaking contact WangJi then got one hand on Wei WuXian's member, when at last their gazes met he said without looking away, "_I want it."_

Wei WuXian gave an inadvertent gasp, he felt a jolt course through him at the contact; despite him his cheeks went hot, _HanGuang-Jun really had a way of coming off formidable…_

"You… you do?" Wei WuXian's voice came tremulous with the sensation of it, he was somehow humbled and undone, WangJi's eyes seemed to pierce right through him; _he really hoped he could make this as good as he'd promised. _

_To be continued…_

XX

A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying this fandom (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the publish date on the fic ^^ ) I don't mind at all if you're new to it or to RPing; if English isn't your first language; if you're a little shy; or if you haven't RPd canon characters before. I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me either via PM or through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


End file.
